YPC539
is the 39th episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 184th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''With no school for the day, the girls split up to do their own things. But while this is going on, Coco tries to deal with his feelings for Nozomi - realizing that one day they will have to separate from each other. '' Summary It's a peaceful day, with no school for the girls. Milk comments that on days like this, it's not unusual for bad things to happen, but Coco and Natts try to get her to relax. She takes off, so Coco shows Natts the recent test Nozomi did. She got a 72% score, which is much better than her past score of 30%. It's then Nozomi comes inside the shop and mentions seeing a Pinky. Meanwhile, Kawarino is looking for Desperaia, but she is gone. Outside, Nozomi, Coco, and Natts try to locate the missing Pinky. When they seem unable to spot it anymore, Coco decides they should go on a walk on such a nice day like this. Unknown to them is a strange figure trailing behind them. Nozomi leads Coco and Natts to a big tree and Coco thinks that it could be fun to climb it, recalling an event in the past from Palmier Kingdom. They climbed a tree to see a view of the Kingdom - but in the process incidentally damaged the tree. They get down to try to fix it and Nozomi happens to notice them. While Coco thought it was fun to climb the tree, Natts scolds him for not being a bit more serious. The trio then decides to head over to a Cafe, where a girl from a models magazine asks to take a picture of Natts and Coco for it. Coco seems to be fine, but once the woman tells Nozomi she is in the way he gets a little frustrated. Later they head out to a forest to visit some cats. Coco confesses to Natts that he wishes to say with Nozomi longer because he knows that one day they will return home. Natts decides to let them have some alone time for now and takes off. Meanwhile, Karen arrives at Natts House to find Milk alone. Milk explains what happened and they eat some cake together. Urara finishes her work for the day and meets up with Rin, who was helping out at her family store and they head over to Natts House as well. Natts happens to run into Komachi at the park, who was in the middle of thinking about her novel. At the Forest, Coco brings up how wonderful Nozomi's recent score was. She confesses that she tried the class because she knew he taught it, then she suddenly falls - causing him to catch her. They decide to head back and Coco resumes thinking over his feelings for Nozomi. They come from two separate words and he hates knowing this. Suddenly, the hooded figure from earlier appears, revealing themselves to be Desperaia. At Natts House, everyone seems to be aware of something after Natts senses it. So they leave to try to find it. Nozomi transforms into Cure Dream and a fight breaks out, with Desperaia summoning shadows to fight for her. The other Cures arrive to lend Dream a hand, but Aqua seems to realize something strange with the shadows. She tells them that if they are lifted from the ground they will vanish. As this goes on, Dream uses Dream attack on Desperaia, but she only sucks the energy from it and into herself. She catches Dream and tells her that her biggest mistake was meeting Coco and the other girls to begin with. This doesn't work though, and Dream tells her that she will never regret meeting them, because of what Coco taught her. Coco seems to agree, recalling the moments they had together, but he is suddenly changed back into his true form after being hit by an attack. He refuses to give up, saying that he won't forget the hope Dream gave to him. The other Cures defeated the shadows and all of their Pinky catches started shining. As Dream's does, this burns Desperaia's hand and makes her release Dream. Then together with Milk, the Cures used Five Explosion. Desperaia made a giant shadow to avoid the attack, but it was defeated and she disappears, ordering Kawarino to bring her the Dream Collet, and that he better hurry because she would be unable to face this power as is now. Back at Natts House, the Cures try to think of what to do now, but Nozomi is sure they will defeat Desperaia no matter what if they continue to work together. Coco seems to have figured out his own concerns, telling Natts that he plans to live in the present and to see Nozomi's smile for a bit longer. Major Events *Desperaia leaves the Nightmare headquarters for the first time and confronts the Cures. *After nearly being crushed by Nozomi's power of hope, Desperaia begins to force Nightmare to speed up the capture of the Dream Collet. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Milk Villains *Desperaia *Kawarino *Bunbee Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes